Kids from Yesterday
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Flash teases Peter about being gay. MJ comes out to Peter and Ned. Peter and Wade get the Avengers to host a movie night to cheer up Peter's friends. Fluff and hilarity ensue. (8th installment in My Spideypool Romance series)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series. This is a lot longer than I intended, but I'm not mad about it. Lol. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Kids from Yesterday" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant.**

* * *

"I'm serious Peter. We should have a movie night. All of us. And not just because I'm dying to meet at least _**some**_ of the Avengers." Michelle told him. Peter laughed, but nodded, agreeing dutifully.

"Let me talk to Clint and Natasha and I'll see what I can do." Peter offered. MJ beamed up at him. Peter's heart fluttered at his friend's joy. MJ liked to hide her emotions, so seeing her smile never hesitated to make him happy.

"Ask Thor, too." She requested. He just nodded.

"Dude, this is going to be _**epic**_!" Ned exclaimed, as he rambled off movie possibilities. Peter pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend and his superhero friends.

"Penis Parker!" Flash yelled, as Peter stilled his movements. He sighed but forced his face to remain impassive. Flash's bullying had long since grown old. But if there was one thing that Flash hated more than anything else, it was being ignored. "Where's that cradle-robbing boyfriend of yours today, fag?!" He leered. Peter felt his fury begin to flare up.

Harassing him about his sexuality was a low blow. Completely unimaginative. But if Flash was one thing, it was lazy. Why should it matter if Peter was bi or his hot, older boyfriend was pan?

"Honestly, you need to get a life Flash. Is that best you got? You're mad because Peter is smarter than you are and people like him, because he's not a bigoted bully. So you really need to pick on him, because he has a boyfriend? You're _**pathetic**_, man." Michelle quipped, before Peter could say anything. Ned looked impressed, but shocked. Flash narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going in for the kill. Peter chose his next move. He smiled, directing it at Flash.

"It's fine, MJ. If Flash wants to call me names and use homophobic slurs, that's his prerogative. It won't make him any smarter or change the fact that he'll end up friendless and alone. I know who I am. Flash won't drag me down, because he learned a few insults from the dictionary this week." Peter mused, with a nonchalant shrug. Everybody around them grew silent. Peter wasn't normally one to make waves, but if he didn't say something, Flash would just keep going.

He didn't want that. There weren't many of his classmates that were brave enough to come out during high school. They knew as well as he did that teenagers could be cruel and downright dicks. That's not new news.

"Do you really think that I care what you think about me, Penis? Please. Or MJ for that matter. You're our resident weirdos. No one else agrees with you. Do they?!" Flash growled, full of angry bravado. To Peter's surprise, the crowd around them began to nod.

"He's right, Flash. You're a bully." Betty spoke up. Flash's face flushed with anger. More and more people began to speak up, until Flash stormed off. Peter met MJ's eyes and she looked upset. She huffed and walked off.

* * *

The next few days, Michelle had been angry, angrier than usual. Peter wasn't sure what caused it, but he knew that he needed to try to help his friend, if he could.

"Petey-Pie, why don't we host a movie night? Did Clint ever get back to you? It's Friday tomorrow. Maybe it'd cheer MJ up. I doubt you want to invite everyone to your apartment. Thor isn't exactly the careful type. He would accidentally break half your furniture and poor May would have a heart attack. Your aunt is _**way too foxy**_ and young to have a heart attack, Bubble Butt. I don't really want the Avengers to know where I live either… Think we can persuade them to host the movie night at the Tower?" Wade suggested.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Peter agreed. He was content cuddling Wade and didn't want to make a phone call, so he settled on sending a text.

'_I realize it's short notice, but would any of you be up for a movie night at the Tower tomorrow night? My friends, Ned and MJ, really wanna meet you. That and I haven't seen you all in a while, since you've been away on missions.  
__-Peter'_

He sent the text to everyone. Almost immediately his phone was going off.

'_I would be delighted to watch films with my friends, and to meet yours, young Peter son of Parker. Will your suitor, Pool of Death, be there as well?  
__-Thor, God of Thunder'_

'_That's actually perfect timing, doll. Steve and I are free. We just got in from our mission. Sam, Scott and Bruce will still be out of the country, though.  
__-Bucky'_

Peter chuckled at Bucky's choice in pet name for him. He held his phone out, so Wade could read the replies with him.

"Baby Boy, picturing Bucky saying 'Doll' in bed is doing things to me." He groaned. Peter snickered.

'_That should be fine, Peter. I've been meaning to text you, anyway. I wanted to ask you about how therapy has been going. Bruce has something for you, too, but he can give it to you, when he's home. We'd love to meet your friends. I just got back from Mexico. I cannot eat Mexican again. Please tell Wade that chimichangas are out of the question.  
__-Nat'_

"Hey! You can _**never **_eat too much Mexican food. That's a damn lie. Tell your Spider-Mom that's not cool." Wade huffed. Peter turned to face Wade and kissed him on his cheek.

"We can get Mexican food on Saturday, Daddy." Peter promised. Wade's face immediately brightened at that.

"You spoil me, Baby Boy. Between that perfect, glorious ass of yours _**and**_ tacos… you're pretty much the best, hottest boyfriend ever. I love it." Wade sang. Peter grinned and moved his mouth to his boyfriend's, before turning his attention back to his phone.

'_Sounds good, son. We'll see you tomorrow. How about Chinese?  
__-Steve'_

'_It was supposed to be a surprise, Nat. I should be back next week, Peter. I'll text you, when I'm back in town.  
__-Bruce'_

'_Awe! I always miss the group hangs! We've gotta do something else soon!  
__-Scott'_

'_I agree with Scott (that's a first). Maybe we can have that karaoke-off that Wade wanted to do, soon?  
__-Sam'_

"OH EM GEE! YES! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, Petey-Pie. Don't worry, my sweet little, sugar cookie, I'll lick you clean after." Wade promised with a wink.

"I'm holding you to that, Daddy." Peter assured him.

'_Chinese sounds great. Nat, Wade is legit pouting because he can't have tacos tomorrow, but I'm sure he'll survive. Thor, Wade is coming. Don't worry. Does 7 work for everyone? THANK YOU. I really appreciate you letting my friends tag along.  
__-Peter'_

'_Hey guys, movie night is a go at the Stark Tower tomorrow night at 7. If you want to meet me at my place beforehand, we can just go together. Most of the Avengers will be there. Hope Chinese is okay. See you at school tomorrow.  
__-Peter'_

Peter texted them back, shot a text to his friends, and tried to ignore Wade sucking on his neck. Peter groaned as Wade's fingers traveled down his torso and into his pants.

'_7 is perfect. See you tomorrow, kiddo. Tell Wade that as your Spider-Mom, I get to choose the menu. *winky face emoji* *laughing face emoji*  
__-Nat, your Spider-Mom'_

After reading Natasha's reply, Peter tossed his phone aside, so he could focus on his boyfriend. Wade pinned him to the bed and kissed him slow and deep. Peter ground his hips against his boyfriend's shamelessly.

"W-Wade," Peter panted. Wade stilled his movements and looked down at his lover's flushed face. "Can I… Can I make you feel good?" Peter asked him, timidly. Wade's jaw dropped and just stared at Peter, trying to comprehend the younger man's words.

"Y-You want to make me feel good?" Wade echoed. Peter nodded, still blushing.

"You took care of me the other night… I just… can I do that for you, please? You're always taking care of me, Daddy." Peter breathed. Wade nodded, stiffly.

"Oh, of course you can, Baby Boy." Wade agreed, before moving off of Peter. He laid next to him on the bed, and Peter looked at him nervously.

"Can you – can you guide me through it? I've never done that before." Peter asked, softly.

"Anything you need, Baby." Wade promised. He lifted his hips and pulled his pants down his legs, before kicking them not the floor. He pulled off his shirt and laid in from of Peter only clad in his snug boxer-briefs. He was definitely bigger than Peter, not just in body mass. He was hard. Peter could tell that much. "But can ya take off your shirt first? Gimme some of that eye candy, Sweetcheeks."

Peter took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He moved, so he hovered awkwardly off of Wade. Wade slipped a hand into Peter's hair and gave it a little tug, before moving his hands down to the back of his neck. He pulled Peter in for a kiss and it helped ease some of Peter's nerves. When Wade kissed him, it felt like he was trying to consume Peter. He couldn't think about anything other than being close to Wade.

"Can you take my underwear off, Baby Boy?" Wade purred, as he broke the kiss. He stroked the side of Peter's face with his thumb and Peter shivered.

"Yes," Peter whispered. Wade smiled at him.

"Good boy," Wade purred. He moved down Wade's body, focusing on the task the mercenary gave him. He waited until Wade lifted his hips and brushed their groins together, before he pulled off his undergarments. Peter groaned at the contact. He let his eyes travel down his boyfriend's chiseled torso and let them land on his length. He was hard and leaking. "Take in your hand, Baby." Wade instructed.

Peter did as he asked. It was warm, just like the rest of Wade's body. The scarring gave him a unique texture. Peter couldn't help but wonder how it would feel on his tongue.

Peter stroked him, softly but firmly. Wade gasped and Peter looked up at watch his facial expressions. Peter bit his lip as he moved himself lower down the bed. He leaned down and licked a stripe down Wade's cock. Wade groaned and Peter took him, tentatively, in his mouth. Wade fisted the sheets, as Peter swirled his tongue around the head. He flicked his tongue into the slit and he tasted the salty secretion.

He bobbed his head and took more of Wade into his mouth. He stopped, when he felt his gag reflex kick in. Wade moaned and Peter kept repeating that movement. He bobbed his head, and used his hand to stroke, when his mouth couldn't reach. Peter was winging it, but it seemed to be working. Wade wasn't telling him otherwise.

"Fuck Baby," Wade gasped. "Keep doing that. Squeeze a little harder, Petey." Peter did as he asked and tightened his grip. Peter hummed around Wade, remembering how it felt that the older man did that to him. Wade's hip snapped forward, forcing himself further into Peter's throat. "Fuck Baby Boy, I'm gonna come." Wade warned. Peter didn't move off of him. He just kept humming and tried his best to increase the suction in his mouth. He took Wade further into his throat and hummed. He felt him swell and begin to spasm down his throat. Wade held Peter's face where it was, with his fingers threaded in his hair.

Once he was done, he pulled Peter up and off of him. Wade's mouth was on his, before he could blink. Peter was on his back, caged in Wade's arms. Wade pushed down Peter's pants and briefs with one hand. He gripped Peter's length and stroked him, hard. Peter cried out and Wade's name fell from his lips. He sounded _**wrecked**_.

"Come on, Baby. Don't you wanna be a good boy and come from Daddy?" Wade purred. Peter could feel it building. He knew it wouldn't be long now. Peter's breath hitched and Wade let go of him. Peter tried to catch his bearings, as his orgasm dissipated. Wade moved down Peter's torso and engulfed his length into his mouth. Wade sucked hard and sucked him deep. Wade's moans were pornographic. The vibrations threatened to push Peter over the edge. Wade looked up at Peter and moved a hand up his body. He slipped a finger into Peter's mouth and Peter sucked it in. Wade moved his hand to Peter's ass and worked the tip of his wet finger inside.

"D-Daddy," Peter cried. Wade took him deeper and the combination of it all did him in. Peter's hips jerked and he spilled down Wade's throat. Wade kept sucking, long after Peter was finished. He pushed the older man's head off of him, gently. Wade looked up at Peter and he shivered. How does Wade always affect him this way?

"That was so _**fuckin' hot**_, Pete." Wade groaned. Peter blushed, as he smiled at his beau. He was thankful that they were at Wade's tonight, so May hadn't overheard their less-than-wholesome activities. "That ass, that mouth, that everything… _**Fuck**_ Baby Boy. The things you do to me."

* * *

Peter looked for Ned and MJ, once he got to school. Michelle looked nervous. She was standing with Ned and she kept fidgeting with her fingers. That wasn't normal for her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked her, as he walked up to his friends. MJ just bit her lip and Ned looked like he knew something that Peter didn't.

"I… I wish this was easier and that I didn't care about what people thought. You're _**always**_ so brave, Peter. I'm just… not. I put on a good front, but I'm terrified. I love you, I do. I'll always love you, but I wasn't in love with you. I wanted to be. Something was missing. But that's old news. Right? I just… I like girls. I'm not sure if I just like girls and not boys or if I like both? You're the first boy I've ever been attracted to. I just… when Flash started to terrorize you, because you aren't straight, it made me so mad! It made me mad, because it shouldn't matter. Ya know? Who cares who you love? I mean, obviously not kids or animals or whatever. That's fucking wrong. But if you like a different gender than the social norm, who cares? And I was mad, because I wasn't brave enough to be out at school. I was mad that Flash is always the biggest fucking dick hole at school. I just got so mad. And then I was worried, because what if my sexuality changed our dynamic? You guys are still my best friends. I can't lose you. I love you guys. You're my family." MJ confessed. Peter gave her a fond smile and then pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek.

"You'll never lose us, MJ. You're our family, too. We don't care, if you like girls." Peter promised. "I can handle Flash, but I do appreciate you standing up for me. I would do the same for you. If you wanna come out to the school, we have your back. If you're not ready, that's fine, too. We'll support whatever you decide."

"She told me, right before you got here. That's what I told her, too." Ned agreed with a grin. Michelle sniffled and wiped at her face, as she broke their embrace.

"I thought you were gay now, Penis?!" Flash asked loudly, obviously seeing his embrace with MJ.

"Why are you so concerned about what I do with my time, Flash? Am I really that interesting to you?" Peter quipped. Flashed opened his mouth to insult Peter, but MJ beat him to it.

"I swear to God, if I hear you call Peter a fag one more fucking time, I will fuck your girlfriend, Flash. I guarantee that I can get her off better than you ever have." MJ threatened him. Flash gaped at Michelle. She was shaking, but her voice was strong and steady.

"You would force yourself on my girlfriend? I always knew you were a dyke." Flash snarled with a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't have to." MJ clapped back. "What did I just tell you?" She growled. Flash's eyes went wide.

"If you call my friend a dyke one more time, I'll kick your ass. I don't care if I get suspended for it." Peter promised, in a low, dangerous voice. Flash took a step backwards and retreated hastily.

* * *

"Wade you should have seen Peter today at school. He was such a badass." MJ gloated, smiling at her friends. Wade gave her a fond smile, before hugging her.

"He wasn't the only badass today. I heard about what you did, too. That took guts, Honey. I'm proud of you. I know my Petey-Pie and Tall-Dark-and-Nerdy are proud of you, too." Wade promised.

"Let's go! We're gonna be late." Ned whined. Everyone just laughed.

"Relax, you anxious little jelly bean. My cabbie is coming. We'll make it on time. Isn't that right, Baby Boy?"

* * *

The movie night was going well. Natasha and MJ were bonding. Running joke aside, Nat really had a flare for her maternal side. She's great and Peter would always be grateful to her.

Ned had almost peed himself, when he met Bucky. Peter knew that his friend would probably pass out, when he finally met Bruce.

"How ya doin' Pete? I mean, really?" Clint asked him, as he sank down on the couch cushion next to him. The others were currently arguing about which movie to watch. They had already eaten their weight in Chinese food.

"I'm doing a lot better, really. It's easier with everything out in the open, you know? May really likes Wade. She told him that we consider him part of our family." Peter admitted. Clint smiled and clapped Peter on the back.

"That's great. I'm happy to hear that. We're happy that you're happy. Honestly, Pete, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. We don't mind having him around, either." Clint told him.

"Awe! Hawt-Guy! That means a lot!" Wade gushed, appearing out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around the archer. Clint laughed, as he clapped his hand on one of Wade's arms, halfway returning the hug.

"Peter, my young arachnid friend, your friends are honorable people. It brings me joy to meet them." Thor announced.

* * *

They ended up watching '_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' _and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_,' after they found out that Thor, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky had never seen or heard of Harry Potter. They stopped after two movies, because of the length. But they promised to keep up their movie nights, after everyone agreed that they enjoyed them.

They said their goodbyes and took Ned and MJ home, before Wade came home with Peter. They told May about their night, before retiring for bed. It was all strangely domestic. Peter loved it. He had a feeling that Wade did, too.

"I still can't believe I got so lucky with you, Petey-Pie." Wade admitted, as he settled into bed next to Peter. Peter snuggled up against him and ran his fingertips along Wade's chest.

"I feel the same way about you." Peter promised. Wade gave him a soft smile that Peter learned was reserved for only him.

"I'm proud of you for being there for Michelle. If that idiot twat of a kid gives you any trouble that you can't handle, let me know. He shouldn't be treating people that way – treating _**you two**_ that way." Wade told him. Peter nodded.

"I can handle him. I promise. If I can't, I'll tell you." He gave Wade his word.

"You bet your ass you will, or you'll get spanked." Wade warned him with a smirk. Peter looked up at Wade with feigned innocence and kept his eyes wide.

"What if I want you to spank me, Daddy?"


End file.
